This invention relates generally to sanitary garments and more particularly to a universal combination diaper/training pant that may be used for infants, children and adults.
It is known to provide disposable diapers for infants having construction with varying thicknesses of a disposable material generally made in a rectangular form for positioning on the infant's body. It is also known to provide washable diapers for infants formed of cotton or some other water-absorbing material which is generally formed in the standard triangular shape.
Whenever an infant progresses from the stage of diapers to training pants, the parent must then stock a separate supply of lightweight training pants which are generally formed from some washable material over which would be positioned a plastic outer water resistant pant. The training pant combination thus described would be used generally during the daytime for the child undergoing potty training. At nighttime the parent usually would return the child to a diaper for better moisture control, thus requiring a stocking of both a supply of diapers as well as a supply of training pants and outer waterproof garments. It is also known that adults, especially older adults, may have the need for a combination garment which can be used as an incontinence device for those having that problem. In addition many mentally retarded children, young adults and adults have an incontinence problem requiring a special garment for their use. Many adults even though elderly or retarded, would balk at the use of a standard diaper of either the throwaway type or washable type for solving their problem.
Incontinence pants are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,939, issued July 13, 1982, to Helenne Daville. Various other sanitary garments are also taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,182,661, issued May 11, 1965, to L. P. Rireiro et al and in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,175, issued Apr. 20, 1971, to Mary H. McGuire.
Disposable panty shields are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,154, issued Aug. 26, 1969 to L. A. Hendricks and in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,044,467, issued July 17, 1962, to L. E. Campau. A sanitary napkin and holder is taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,078, issued June 24, 1958, to C. I. Smith.
Catamenial devices are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,104,423, issued Jan. 4, 1938, to J. L. Hughes as well as in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,936, issued Mar. 23, 1937, to P. L. Paterson. Further catamenial bandages are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,192,439, issued July 25, 1916, to L. W. Luellen and in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,054,619, issued Feb. 25, 1913, to W. G. Robey.
Further catamenial devices are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,897, issued June 28, 1977, to A. Graetz as well as in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,745,405, issued May 15, 1956, to A. M. Landy et al.
Other constructions of various pants and pant holders are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,340, issued Sept. 28, 1982, to S. A. McLeod as well as in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,671, issued Aug. 28, 1934, to B. S. Alsop. Further holders for absorbent pads are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,032, issued Aug. 19, 1975, to O. T. Heurlen as well as in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,338, issued Dec. 24, 1957, to J. R. Slusser.
Other types of waterproof shield or holders are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,711,736, issued June 28, 1955, to M. Petippas. Various diaper combinations are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,973, issued June 24, 1975, to A. K. Davis et al and in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,602, issued July 26, 1977, to J. R. Hawthorne. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,926, issued July 6, 1965, to H. L. Callaghan teaches an hygenic diaper and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,003, issued Jan. 14, 1975, to Kenneth B. Buell teaches a disposable diaper combination.
Various fastening means for diaper sides are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,937, issued Mar. 7, 1972, to D. A. Gellert as well as in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,622, issued July 6, 1976, to T. Cepuritis. Other fastening tabs are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,016, issued Nov. 18, 1975, to F. K. Mesek et al and in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,594, issued Nov. 19, 1974, to K. B. Buell.
Material construction combinations for water-absorbing materials are taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,554,863, issued Jan. 12, 1971, to L. R. B. Harvey et al and in the U.S. Patent No. 3,554,862, issued Jan. 12, 1971, to L. R. B. Harvey et al. A further combination structure for absorbing materials is taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,951, issued Aug. 16, 1977, to L. H. Sanford. Tha manufacture of various diaper combinations is taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,081,301, issued Mar. 28, 1978, to K. B. Buell and in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,782, issued Apr. 14, 1981, to R. K. Teed. An apparatus for compressing and banding large numbers of articles is taught in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,508, issued Feb. 21, 1978, to Phillip L. Reid.
None of the before-mentioned patents or prior arts teach the applicant's new and novel combination of a universal combination diaper/training pant which may be used for infants, children and adults.